two agaist two
by demi-vampire
Summary: No real summary yet so sorry but it is about Greek and Roman gods, vampire, witches and much more. There is prophesy to destroy or save the world by two twins and a friend. None of the girls are what they seem. They go on an adventure to find each other and survive all that is against them. A little teaser: if you have ever believed your math teacher is a demon well you have on


The forest flashed by, greens and browns blocking the escape to the outside world. Rustling came from the hidden world stopping the running girl. Stopping so suddenly she nearly fell forward out of breath, doubled over with her raged and tangled blond hair drenched in sweat, like the rest of her body and clothes, hanging over her head free. She wore clothes that were ripped and dirtied as if they had not been changed in years, they looked as if they were about to fall apart or walk away on their own. She wore a faded blue tank top and falling to pieces jeans that had not been designed ripped with holes in. her clothes did not protect her body from getting cut from running into branches and falling down scraping her skin.

Hearing the rustling again she got a move on and started back up with a wishful look expressing every feeling she had in that second. She was tired of being alone, having to constantly be on the run, she just wanted to stop, leave all the pain behind and give up to the beast chasing her.

Even though she had wanted to give up so many times she never did. Something always kept her carrying on and fighting another day. Whatever force kept her from giving up was calling to her to survive and fight, that all would be well soon, she just had to wait. That she would find her home and family one day.

Running past a patch of light she saw a black blur following in her direction across the dark forest a contrast to the bright flowing hair behind her. The shadow was constantly following her, a never ending chase.

The beast was seven foot tall, towering over her five foot figure, with big, brown horns and long claws reaching out towards her while smashing into everything it came upon. Bashing through the forest it destroyed the trees in its way heading in the same direction as his prey. The beast roared loudly startling the girl into stumbling and tripping over her feet and jumping while the beast picks up its speed.

She started to breath faster, unable to get her breath from the fear of being caught by the beast, when she saw the giant beast was just behind her and for the first time she knew she would not be getting out of there alive. She thought about making a stand where she was, to fight the creature instead of dying afraid and running from her fear and not facing it but she kept on going just changing her direction. Hoping to mislead the creature she turned left but it carried on coming after her unfazed, crashing towards her, gaining in distance quickly while tearing the forest apart on his hunt.

After a while the girl started to slow down but sensed that safety and home was not far from there. Picking up speed she looked behind her and found the beast had disappeared. She did not stop knowing that although she could not see the beast it could still be out there anywhere, still chasing her, waiting for an opportunity.

She had been right, the beast had been waiting. Out of nowhere the beast was in her path waiting for her to run into it. Looking around for the beast she did not notice it automatically, when she did she stopped in her tracks but it had nearly been too late.

Standing barely three feet away from the beast the girl's eyes darted around fast unable to focus on anything, looking around the forest trying to find an escape from the beast and the death that was to come. While she was looking around the forest started to change and start glowing an orange red colour and the heat increased. The forest began to turn redder as the time past as if a fire had been lit and it was growing. The beast turned around and for the first time looks as if it was afraid and roared at what it saw in the flames before it dissolved into gold dust, leaving no other trace behind.

Once the beast dissolved the girl started to breathe more normally before she remembered the red flames engulfing the forest and its darkness and the heat radiating from it. When it had started it had felt warm and inviting but now she felt like it was trying to overtake her and burn her from the inside out. The heat increased rapidly but steadily before the heat become too much and she was screaming, wanting it to come to an end but unable to get away from the area and the fire. Screaming more she knew she had finally come to the end and let go of everything, the pain, the fear and the loneliness. The heat immersed her.

Before she went she saw the source of the heat was coming from a fire in a golden hearth placed in the centre of a golden temple guarded by two giant males on either side of the building. They were muscular and tanned, old fashioned but young. They stood out against the temple, towering over it, making them seem untouchable and deadly. Both of them had the same facial structure, ethereally beautiful, and the same dark pit of black, soulless eyes telling the girl that they were twins.

While acknowledging all of that she was screamed for the last time before dissolving like the beast into gold dust feeling as if she was being burnt alive, in agonising pain. With no warning at all she woke up safe screaming silently at the memory of the dream.


End file.
